


11:11

by dudski



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudski/pseuds/dudski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Veronica's life after Leave It to Beaver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted as slowtosurface.](http://slowtosurface.livejournal.com/2521.html)

"11:11, make a wish!" Meg is like clockwork. Peppy, blonde clockwork. Meg wishes for small things, things she knows will come true anyway, and always makes sure to tell Veronica when it works. Veronica keeps it to herself, but she doesn't give a rat's ass what Meg is wishing for. Meg just likes feeling like there's magic in her life. It's the kind of thing Veronica would have loved two years ago, but her world broke and after she clumsily put it back together, there was no room left for that kind of innocence.

===

It's Wallace at the door, and he comes bearing food, news, and an offer.

They sit, and she smiles at the homemade snickerdoodles before biting into one. It's somehow burned and undercooked at the same time but she can't bring herself to tease him over it, choosing instead to listen quietly to him as he reports. Keith is stuck at the hospital for another few weeks at the very least, and Alicia says that Veronica is welcome to stay with the Fennels if her mom doesn't mind.

"Where is your mom, anyway? Her car's not outside."

Veronica lies to her best friend as she pretends that this isn't news to her. They're both surprised when she declines and says she'll stay home. He leaves, slightly hurt and disappointed, and Veronica goes back to bed, thinking that she needs to be home next time someone comes to the door because if she misses it, there won't be a second time.

===

Things have been strained between Meg and Veronica since the night at Logan's. Veronica suspects that Saint Meg resents her for being a Mars after all, and even for surviving the fire. If she'd died, Meg and Duncan would still be together.

Meg doesn't announce 11:11 anymore. Veronica finds she misses it, or maybe she just misses her. She catches Meg looking at the clock and wonders if maybe she's wishing things could be normal again.

Veronica wants to know if there's an easy way to tell Meg that once normal leaves, it doesn't come back.

===

Duncan asks her out and Veronica says no. She tells herself that she can't do that to Meg, but in the back of her mind she's thinking that she can't be dating Duncan when Logan forgives her.

She expects him to be upset, or at least confused, but not much bothers Duncan these days, not now that he's eighteen and his parents are stuck in white-collar prisons. She wishes closure had been as good to her.

===

Predictably, the 09ers are starting to open the door again. They never apologize - in their minds, inviting her to a party or asking her out makes up for a year and a half of ridicule. She attends a party or two before she realizes that the 09ers no longer welcome boys whose parents are all dead or in jail.

She turns down all of the dates until her father starts to suspect that maybe Logan mattered, and when she says yes to Cassidy's nervous question it's only because he's scared shitless of her and she knows it.

===

She finally stops by his house one day, but the maid says he won't see anyone. She had suspected as much, but wonders how long he can stand to stay in that house alone.

===

Cassidy takes her out for Italian, and halfway through the night she starts calling him Beaver again. He notices, of course, and he hates it but won't ask her to stop.

Veronica can't believe there was ever a time when she could tolerate the spineless.

===

A knock on the door wakes Veronica and when she looks at the clock, it's 11:11. She doesn't bother wishing, and when she finds Logan at the door, she's glad she didn't.


End file.
